


15 minutes

by thecryguys



Category: Cancer Crew, IDubbbzTV - Fandom, Maxmoefoe - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: IDubbbzTV - Freeform, Idubbbz - Freeform, M/M, Maxmoefoe - Freeform, cancer crew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryguys/pseuds/thecryguys
Summary: a self-indulgent bitch ass fic where ian is submissive as hell and he has to make max cum in 15 minutes or he gets punished.





	15 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> hnnnnng excuse the cringe also sub!ian is the best dont @ me

"Can you do it this time?"

"Yes," Ian mumbled under his breath. Big mistake.

Max delivered another sharp smack to Ian's already stinging cheek, forcing a pained grunt from his lips.

"What was that?" Max hooked his index finger into Ian's collar, forcing him to look up.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry, sir." Ian rasped out breathlessly. He's been on his knees for so long that his thighs began to ache, his arms and legs tied together tightly, rendering him useless. Max had been cruel enough to leave him in the dimly lit room for almost an hour as punishment for his last failed attempt to make him orgasm.

"I'll make this clear for you; if you don't make me come in 15 minutes, you're getting tied up again until you get it right. And you will not be allowed to come until you do so, understand?"

"Yes, sir. I understand, sir," Ian responded quickly to spare himself another slap. 

"Good boy," Max ran a hand through Ian's dishevelled hair before cupping his cheek, "now, do you still remember the safe word, Ian?"

"Yes, it's Dolan, sir."

"Promise me you'll use it if I go too far?" Max's voice softened.

"I promise, Max." Ian nodded and flashed a reassuring smile at him.

"Good," Max undid the ropes on Ian's wrists and ankles and unclipped the leash from his collar before helping him stand. He rubbed the palm of his hands over the marks in Ian's wrists, attempting to soothe the rope burns on his tender flesh. "Now get on the bed and lay on your back." He gave Ian's ass a smack before sending him off to the bed.

"Your 15 minutes start --- now," Max announced as he set down his phone and climbed on the bed, straddling Ian's face. "It ain't gonna eat itself," Max wiggled his arse over Ian's face teasingly.

Even though Ian always comes across as a self-righteous, cocky bastard in front of the camera, he was pretty obedient in bed, with the right words and encouragement (or degradation), Max could reduce Ian to a desperate, writhing mess beneath him, absolutely at his mercy. 

Max grabbed a handful of soft curls and manoeuvred Ian where he wanted him while rocking his hips against Ian's face. It must have been difficult for him to breathe with Max's thick thighs clenched around either side of Ian's head, holding him in place, but Max didn't care. He knew that Ian was capable of handling much more before breaking. Ian was confident as he pressed the tip of his tongue against Max's puckered hole, still loose from their previous rounds. He dragged his tongue along the underside of Max's balls, taking one of them into his mouth and sucking on it the way Max liked it. Max stroked himself lazily, occasionally slapping his cock against Ian's cheek, enjoying how he flinched away in surprise.  
Max grabbed at the hands that were making their way up his lower back, holding them in a firm grasp. “You're not allowed to use your hands, cunt. I thought I made that clear last time. Now tell me, do fucktoys have hands?" Ian shook his head, looking away in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Bad fucktoys get tied to the bed, right, Ian?"

Ian allowed himself to be manhandled by Max as he yanked on his arms and legs, securing them to the bedposts with black leather cuffs. The restraints weren't tight enough to hurt him, but they would if he tried to struggle in any way. 

"Do you want to come, Ian? Look how red your cock is," Max cooed demeaningly. He could see Ian’s muscles straining as he tugged against the restraints, cuffs digging into his skin.

"Yes, I-I want to come, sir," Ian grunted as Max gave him a few firm strokes, spreading the precome down his length. Ian couldn't help but rut up into Max's tight fist, earning a light slap to his hipbone. 

"None of that, Ian. Behave." Max let go of him before settling down between Ian's spread thighs and took his cock into his mouth in one swift motion, hollowing out his cheeks as he bobbed his head up and down, slobbering all over his length. He glanced up at Ian, who had his head thrown back and jaw hanging open, trying desperately not to let out any embarrassing sounds.

"You want to come? Then go ahead, Ian, make me come first." Max positioned himself above Ian's throbbing cock, "You've got 8 minutes left, babe. I’d hurry if I were you." Ian knew that was his cue to start moving; as soon as Max sank down onto him, Ian's hips snapped up to meet Max's, thrusting deep into him. He knew he was doing a good job by listening to the sounds coming out from Max’s mouth, and how his eyes rolled back as Ian buried his cock inside him. 

No matter how many times they fucked, it was still a goddamn miracle how tight Max felt to him. Ian kept pushing into the tight heat that was Max, even though there was a voice in the back of his head telling him he should go slow. But he had no time to be slow, any slower and he would fail once again, disappointing Max and having to be subjected to orgasm denial for god knows how long. 

They started to fall into the same rhythm, Max’s arse meeting Ian’s thighs with a satisfying smack that echoed throughout the spacious room. The cuffs were pressing into his skin as he tried to dig his heels into the mattress to get better anchorage. His thighs and back muscles hurt but he wanted nothing more than to complete the task at hand. He wanted to prove himself to Max, show him that he was capable of pleasing him, to be the dutiful boyfriend he's supposed to be. 

Max's warm hands roamed his body, leaving long, red scratches down his sides before making their way up, long fingers wrapping themselves around Ian's neck. Ian whimpered and closed his eyes as the grip on his throat tightened, constricting his breathing. "You can do better than that right, Ian?" The older boy forced himself to nod, despite the growing pressure on his neck. He could feel Max's hard cock bouncing against his stomach, and he so desperately wanted to reach out and take him in his hands or even his mouth and make him fall apart right there. 

"Four minutes left, babe, you better put in some work," Max was now very close to his face, breathing against his lips with a cheeky smile on his face. He pecked Ian's lips once, then twice, before burying his face into the crook of Ian's shoulder, mouthing at his neck with wet open mouth kisses. 

Max’s hand slid up Ian’s arms and the cuffs quickly came undone. “You can use your hands now, if you want.” Max’s voice was breathy and uneven, and that’s how Ian knew he was pretty close to the edge. He didn’t waste any time, immediately gripping Max’s protruding hipbones and holding him down while he slammed upwards into him, watching as the full length of his cock disappear into Max’s tight little hole. Ian smirked as a surprised gasp escaped Max's lips and he scrambled to find purchase on Ian's waist, steadying himself. He didn’t give Max any time to adjust before thrusting into him again, making sure to go as deep as possible. Max was falling apart, he could tell; the boy was swearing and moaning at the same time, his fingers trembling where he held onto Ian’s torso. 

“God, I-Ian, you’re so fucking good at this,” Ian looked up at Max, seeing his face flushed red with sweat beads rolling down his temple, making his hair cling to his face. “Don’t stop, I swear to god Ian, don’t fucking stop!”

Max captured Ian’s lips with his own, their bodies pressed together as Max carelessly kissed him, panting against his mouth. “Ian, harder, fucking harder, please,” Both of Max’s hands were tangled in Ian’s hair, gripping lightly at the roots. “Touch me,” he mumbled against Ian’s ear, tickling his neck with his breath before pressing his lips to the hot skin.

It took maybe three strokes for Max to climax, high pitched moans spilling from his lips, right into Ian’s ear. And god, he would be lying if that wasn’t his favorite sound in the world. He held Max’s shaking body as he came down from his high, running his hands up and down his back and holding him close.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz_

Max turned off the timer quickly, before returning his attention to Ian. “Mmhh, just in time,” Max pressed a kiss to his jaw, “that was good.”

“Not even great? Excellent? Out of this world?”

“Shut up or I won’t let you come,” Max teased as his hand already made its way to Ian’s cock, playing with the tip before stroking down his shaft. Ian’s body tensed up beneath him, breath becoming unsteady as Max quickened his pace.

“Tell me how much you want to come,” Max pinched his nipple with his other hand, enjoying the moan he drew out from Ian.

"So bad, I want to come so bad. Max, please, please, pleaseeee let me come," Ian whined, not caring how pathetic he looked right now. He was gripping onto Max’s thigh with one hand, the other covering his mouth as he let out the most promiscuous moan he’s ever heard.

Seeing how Ian’s thighs were shaking uncontrollably, Max knew he was going to come on command.

"You can come now, Ian," it took less than a second before Ian was shooting his load all over his stomach, body convulsing and his legs jerked upwards, pulling against the restraints. The hand on his cock didn't stop, though, until every single drop of come was milked out of him. Ian's hips jerked away from his touch, feeling extremely over-stimulated now that he was finally allowed to come. 

"Max, Max, stop, that’s enough," Ian could see the smirk on Max’s face even without his glasses. “Ugh, fuck,” he dropped his head back down on the pillow as Max finally moved off him to remove the cuffs that were still on his ankles. Ian groaned internally, knowing for a fact that his thighs were gonna be sore as hell tomorrow, maybe even the day after. Probably not as sore as Max though, he thought, as he watched Max hobble around the room to find something to clean up with. He eventually returned with a warm towel from the bathroom, and wiped down Ian’s chest with it.

“You okay there, Ian? You look like you’ve just had the life sucked out of you.”

“I’d say that’s pretty close to what happened.” Max laid down beside him, placing kisses all over his face. “Bubble bath?”

Ian grinned, “you know it.”

“Good. Meet me in the bathroom when you can walk again.”


End file.
